The present invention relates to a fuel injection valve which is preferably employed as a fuel injection valve of an internal combustion engine.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 8-303321 discloses a fuel injection valve for an internal combustion engine. This fuel injection valve comprises a nozzle plate which has two pairs of nozzle holes for injecting fuel injection flows.